


To nie może tak wyglądać!

by MySweetSui



Category: Nocarz Series - Magdalena Kozak, Siewca Wiatru | The Wind Sower - Maja Lidia Kossakowska, Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: Bramu Światłości, M/M, Magdalena Kozak, Maja Lidia Kossakowska, Młody, Nikt, Nocarz - Freeform, Renegat, Tajne akta Vespera, Wampiry w ABW, Zbieracz Burz, siewca wiatru - Freeform, Żarna Niebios
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 15:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11489514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MySweetSui/pseuds/MySweetSui
Summary: Co by było gdyby... Asmodeusz i Lucyfer spotkali Nexa i Strixa :3





	To nie może tak wyglądać!

\- No nie! - Asmodeusz przygląda się młodemu, ciemnowłosemu wampirowi z podniesioną bronią.

Facet mruga zaskoczony, kiedy seledynowowłosy demon zupełnie nie zwraca uwagi na wycelowaną w niego lufę. Spojrzenie jego fiołkowych oczu utkwione jest w mężczyźnie.

A jest w czym. Facet jest wysoki, ładnie zbudowany, ma szerokie barki i twarz anioła. Znaczy, nie anioła, którego Asmodeusz zna, tylko tak metaforycznie, jest niesamowicie przystojny. A w ustach Zgniłego Chłopca słowo _przystojny_ rzadko gości. Mod ma na prawdę wysokie standardy, jeśli chodzi o urodę. Musi, w końcu przez jego selekcję przechodzą kobiety i mężczyźni pracujący potem w jego przybytkach rozkoszy i hazardu. Niesamowitego wrażenia nie psują nawet poplamiona krwią, poszarpana i totalnie źle dobrana, wojskowa panterka, którą wampir ma na sobie, przysłaniająca sylwetkę kamizelka taktyczna, gęsto upakowana magazynkami i niedbale związane długie, lekko falujące włosy.

Mod delikatnie, jakby z odrazą, chwyta koniec lufy dwoma palcami. Wampir zauważała niesamowitą ilość pierścieni za rękach drobnego demona. I wpatruje się w niego ciemnymi rozszerzonymi zaskoczeniem oczami.

Wysoki mroczny o jasnych, jak piasek włosach i stalowych, szarych oczach przygląda się przedziwnej sytuacji, stając obok drugiego wampira. Tamten jest inny, też ciemnowłosy, ale pełen dojmującego dostojeństwa, przywodzi Lucyferowi na myśl ten rodzaj szacunku, który towarzyszy starym, inteligentnym magom.

\- Strix – przedstawia się mężczyzna.

\- Lucyfer – odpowiada demon.

I tyle z przedstawiania się. Obaj panowie nie należą najwyraźniej do rozmownych, póki nie zapałają do kogoś sympatią (a obaj mają wrażenie, że w tym wypadku potrwa to trochę).

\- Luciu, Lampka, ja potrzebuje co najmniej godziny! - oświadcza Asmodeusz, bezceremonialnie wypychając biednego wampira do pokoju.

Chłopak nie jest w stanie strzelić, stawia tylko opór, zapierając się futryny.

\- Nex, opór nie ma sensu – stwierdza, krótko Strix. Nex jednak nie daje za wygraną. Nawet kiedy za Modem zamykają się drzwi od garderoby, słychać jeszcze chwilę szamotaninę. Potem już tylko cisza.

 

Lucyfer i Strix raczą się dobrym winem i pięciogwiazdkową krwią. Strix podejrzewa, że się zejdzie. Lucyfer to wie. I wie też, że będzie warto.

I Strix przekonuje się, że to prawda. Choć Lampka mu tego nie mówi.

Po godzinie, drzwi otwierają się, wychodzi z nich Asmodeusz z wyrazem uduchowionej dumy na twarzy. A za nim Nex. Długie włosy miękkimi falami spoczywają na ramionach, wampir ubrany jest jak niesamowicie elegancki i wpływowy Mroczny. Krótko mówiąc...

Nex wygląda niesamowicie.

\- O kurwa – wyrywa się tylko Strixowi.

 


End file.
